Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer system security. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of establishing and monitoring trust of a module of a computer system.
Description of the Related Art
A behavior blocking system heuristically monitors modules and blocks suspicious behavior that the behavior blocking system considers as malicious based on the trust level of the module. Accordingly, assessing the trust level of a module is very important in behavior blocking.